Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wiring terminal and a motor comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
The wiring processes for conventional motors include: electrically connecting the enameled wire and the lead wire, sheathing the joint of the enameled wire and the lead wire in an insulating sleeve, and fixing the insulating sleeve in a slot on the top of the end insulator. However, it is difficult to connect the enameled wire and the lead wire, and the connection is insecure, time and labor consuming.